What's changed between us
by OrionFowl
Summary: A lot has changed between Athena Cykes and Juniper Woods, but some things never change. Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink meme. Smut and Femslash contained within. Please read with caution.


**A/N: Hey-o, Orion Fowl here! First, I must confess something. This account is not my only account. My main account, and my true name, is:** **u/2704127/Hinata-Snow-the-First. I created this side-account out of creative frustration, and I wanted to be honest with everyone. I will continue to call myself Orion Fowl here, though.**

 **As for today's story, its a one-shot I wrote for the kink meme a while back. It's unrelated to "The source of strength", and I'll be getting back to that soon enough. But for now, have some lesbian smut. Enjoy! Its time for femslash!**

* * *

 **What's changed between us.**

"Thena…I'm starting to get cold."

"You're the one that insisting on doing this. Just hold still a little longer and I'll be done."

"But I still want to stare at your cute body-"

"Widget! Don't embarrass Junie!"

* * *

It all started with a painting. Athena Cykes and Juniper Woods had always been close friends. So no one was surprised when their friendship grew and evolved into a deep, sincere love for each other, and with the UR-1 trial behind them, the two were free to live unburdened lives.

Catching up was one of the hardest parts of their new relationship. The two of them hadn't seen each other in over seven years, and while they had exchanged letters during that time, it wasn't quite the same.

On Athena's part, she had to get used to Juniper having her new friends from Themis Academy. Athena saw how precious they were to her girlfriend, and so made a conscious effort to get to know them as well.

Juniper, on the other hand, had so reconcile how much Athena had grown. A the age of eighteen, Athena was already a lawyer, with experience in court to boot. At times, Juniper couldn't help but to feel left behind by her amazing, capable partner.

As a result, every so often the two found themselves unable to understand each other, so wide was the gap of their experiences. It was frustrating to no end, but there didn't seem to be much that could be done about it.

* * *

One afternoon, Athena and Juniper were having a date at Juniper's house when Athena happened to see a painting of Juniper, which she remembered had been done by Robin. She mentioned this Juniper, who in turned mentioned about how Athena herself had dabbled in art when the two of them were little. This was when Juniper asked Athena to draw a picture of her. The request had seemed simple enough, so Athena agreed and found some pencils and a large drawing pad that happened to be lying nearby.

But when Athena asked Juniper to model for her, the last thing she expected was for Juniper to remove all her clothing.

"Um, Junie? Why are you naked?"

"Hubba Hubba…"

Athena clamped her hands over Widget as Juniper squirmed, a deep blush on her face.

"Please, Thena. Draw me…before I l-lose my nerve.*cough*"

As uncomfortable as Juniper looked, the determined expression on her face also indicated that she was going to go through with this regardless.

"If you're going to do this, then I will too!" And before she could have second thoughts Athena stripped off all her clothing as well.

"Oh my goodness! You really didn't have to do that, Thena."

"Kein problem, liebe! And besides, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

"But that w-was a long time ago," Juniper murmured.

Thinking on it, Athena had to mentally concede Juniper's point. As small children they had taken baths together, and needless to say that was quite different from what was going on right now. Athena was just as stubborn, however, so she started drawing her naked girlfriend while still nude herself.

Despite all the time that had passed, it didn't take long for Athena to sink into complete focus. For a good while there wasn't a single sound except for that of a pencil gliding over paper, recording every detail that was captured by Athena's eye.

"Thena…I'm starting to get cold."

"You're the one that insisting on doing this. Just hold still a little longer and I'll be done."

"But I still want to stare at your cute body-"

"Widget! Don't embarrass Junie!"

Mentally, however, Athena couldn't deny that her partner had grown a lot in seven years. That her meek little friend had become this gorgeous woman caused Athena to feel hot all over her body. Her eyes couldn't help but absorb every detail before her, burning them into her memory.

Yet, for all that had changed, a lot had stayed the same: Juniper's kind expression, her warm brown eyes, and most of all the feeling of love she radiated from herself. Athena was determined to depict everything she saw in he drawing.

Athena put the finishing touches on her drawing and triumphantly showed it to Juniper.

"Ta da! One masterpiece for ma femme!"

Juniper looked at the drawing and smiled. It really was quite good, even if looking at her naked self was quite surreal.

"Its wonderful, Thena. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Why'd you take off all your clothes?" Athena asked, still curious about this point. "And don't think you can get away with not telling me. I may not be wearing clothes myself, but I still have Widget on."

"I-I-I'm envious of you, sometimes," Juniper answered. "I haven't changed at all since we were little, but you've become this confident, mature woman with career and everything. I wanted to show you that I've grown up too."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Junie!" Athena exclaimed. "You've grown up plenty! You have a dream, you have such great friends, you're no longer the little girl that barely approached anyone. In fact, when I saw Robin's painting I guess I got a little jealous, too. Drawing was something the two of us shared, so I wanted for us to reconnect again. So when you stripped yourself naked I couldn't help but notice…You've grown in other ways. I didn't want you to feel too uncomfortable so I took off all my clothes."

Both girls became more and more aware of each other's bodies, and an odd tension filled the air.

"Its getting really drafty here. Want to go to my room?"

"Sure."

* * *

The two girls picked up their clothing and went into Juniper's room. Once there, however, they didn't put their clothes back on. Instead, they folded them up neatly and placed them in Juniper's closet before facing each other.

"What do you want to do, Junie?" Athena asked.

"I want to know you," Juniper said. "I want to learn everything about you, all over again."

"I think I want that too."

They started with a kiss, soft and gentle at first but as it deepened both girls felt a desire burn deeply within them. Juniper made the first move, laying her hands on Athena's breasts. Athena did the same, and soon enough both girls were feeling each other's bodies, desperate to explore every inch.

They broke the kiss, and Athena gently guided Juniper to her bed. Athena lay next to her and pulled her into an embrace, and for a good while the two girls simply enjoyed the sensation of their bodies pressed up against each other. Eventually Juniper spoke up.

"I've only been thinking of myself. I haven't even asked you what you want."

"No, don't apologize!" Athena quickly said. "We both want the same thing, don't we? To take this next step together."

Juniper beamed widely at her lover, a few tears rolling down her face. "I'm so glad. I was so afraid that you'd left me behind."

"No, nunca! I love you, Junie."

"I love you too, Thena."

They kissed again, but this time their bodies pressed against each other, breasts rubbing against each other. Both girls felt how wet their lover was between the legs, and they pressed their most intimate part up against each other. They broke their kiss again to look at each other, to make sure they were on the same page.

"Do you really want this, Junie?" Athena asked.

"Yes. I want you to be my first, Thena."

Wordlessly they came to an agreement, and began to grind against each other. Despite inexperience the two girls didn't take long to be in perfect sync with each other, and suddenly the seven years away from each other became meaningless in the face of of their bond.

Athena was the first to begin to thrust her hips faster, but Juniper effortlessly kept up. This quickly become a cycle, with one girl changing the rhythm and the other matching her pace without fail. The sounds of moaning filled the air, and they both repeated each other's name over and over, as if determined to never forget each other. Juniper was the first to come, screaming Athena's name as her mind went blank with pleasure. Athena followed not too long after, and both girls collapsed against each other.

Still holding each other, both girls fell asleep, lost in a haze of bliss and affection. Many things had changed between them, it was true. But Athena realized that day that those changes weren't bad, as long as they always remembered what would never change: the love they shared between them.

* * *

Epilogue:

"Junie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does it feel like we forgot something?"

The front door of the house was opened, and Athena heard a pair of footsteps come inside.

"Juniper, I forgot my new drawing pad here. Have you seen it?"

"Ah. So that drawing pad was Robin's. I was wondering why you had one just lying around."

"Whoops." Widget added.

The sound of Robin gasping and then hitting the floor seemed to indicate that she had found the pad, and the drawing inside.

Needless to say, it was a long time before Athena could even pick up a pencil without blushing worse than a ripe tomato.

* * *

 **A/N: And that was my first Ace Attorney smut. As with my writing in general, I tried to reference as much of canon as I can. I will next post a gen one-shot later today at Hinata-Snowthefirst, so keep an eye out on that.**

 **I know that I have two accounts, but I swear I won't neglect this one. I'll see you all soon. Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my corner of romance.**


End file.
